Between Pans and Frames
by FriendlyScientist
Summary: Amelia F. Jones era una americana sencilla, Arthur Kirkland era un inglés arrogante. Eran diferentes en muchos sentidos, sin embargo ambos compartían el mismo sueño: La actuación. / Uk x FemUSA. AU.


**Primero que nada, ¡hola, entusiastas del UsUk** **!(•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**

 **El día de hoy vengo con este fic que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción "One more time with feeling" de Regina Spektor. ¡Puedes decir que este fic me golpeó en la cara! (ง •̀_•́)ง - ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و**

 **En fin, debo admitir que tuve que hacer mucho research para este fic, pues no sabía literalmente nada de n-a-d-a. Ni de Estados Unidos ni de Inglaterra, así que me puse a investigar de las mejores escuelas de Teatro en Inglaterra y todo y pues... Esto se dio. Si se preguntan por qué Rose Bruford y no la Academia Real de Arte Dramático pues, no sé, a pesar de ser mejor que Rose Bruford y que han salido más artistas conocidos de esta, quería hacer un poco de hicapié en el hecho de que Bruford no tiene tantos alumnos extranjeros lo cual podría propiciar a un ambiente un poco... Eh, exclusivo. En resumen, quise escribir a Amelia expresando lo que es estar en un ambiente dónde es una extraña, ya sea por la forma de su vestimenta o su forma de hablar; es decir, lo que absolutamente toooodos sentimos cuando llegamos a un nuevo y extraño ambiente de trabajo (como cuando te cambias de escuela, en el caso de seguir siendo estudiante como yo). En todo caso, si estoy mal acerca de esa observación, por favor corríjanme; pues ustedes posiblemente saben más que yo (les digo que no sé nada de esto x'D). También, en el nombre del fic alguien me puede corregir si lo desea, es un nombre que se me ocurrió cuando vi una página de arte dramático y el nombre de esta es "Entre tachos y bastidores", pues... Al no ser tan creativa, básicamente le puse el mismo nombre en inglés, si estoy errónea en esto me pueden corregir, ¡gracias!**

 **Bien, sin más, pasemos a la cosa. ヽ(○´∀`)ﾉ**

* * *

En estos casos es bueno iniciar desde el principio.

Mi nombre es Amelia Frannie Jones, soy americana; específicamente del estado de Tennessee, condado de Dickson. Me crié entre animales y lodo, ya saben, muy a lo _country life_. Cuando estaba en Tennesse mis actividades favoritas eran montar a caballo, jugar con mis perros (unos precioso labradores: Mérida y Dexter, mis amores) o ir a nadar al río con mis primos; mi vida en el campo siempre me gustó, pues de día me levantaba antes de que el sol saliera y podía ver el amanecer, y de noche podía encender fogatas mientras veía las estrellas. ¿Que por qué hablo en tiempo pasado? Pues hace tan sólo unos meses que me di cuenta que en realidad quiero experimentar un poco más allá de la vida de campo, quiero aprender actuación. Pero no se imaginen una vida _Broadway_ o _Hollywood_ (¡No la aguantaría!), primero me gustaría saber si puedo calificar para una _verdadera_ escuela de arte y ¿Qué creen? Cómo mi padre tiene un conocido en Inglaterra... Adivinen dónde estoy. ¡Sí! ¡Ahí! (Me encanta mi país, y soy muy patriota, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, además de querer aprender a actuar también me gustaría viajar por el mundo)

Mi abuela (que en paz descanses, abuelita, sabes que te quiero muuuuucho) hace tiempo me dijo que siempre debía aspirar a lo grande, por eso voy a hacer casting para entrar a la Royal Central School of Speech and Drama y Rose Bruford, sinceramente me gustaría calificar en la Academia Real, pero en cualquiera de las dos que quede me sentiría genial, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto, ¡en serio!

El único problemilla que tengo por el momento es la estancia... Sí, ese es un problema porque ¡la renta de una habitación de hotel es carísima! ¡Incluso los hostales son caros! En mi ciudad la renta en un hostal era de treinta dólares la noche y aquí ¡es de setenta y tres! Juro que no entiendo toda esa cosa del euro y la libra.

Sí, sé que fácilmente podría decirle al amigo de mi padre (y a su amable esposa) que me dejaran alojarme en su casa, pero ya me van a ayudar a ubicarme en las calles de aquí de Londres y no me gusta aprovecharme de la gente.., muy buena yo (Hahahaha).

Ya que hemos aclarado todo lo que se debe aclarar les contaré un poco sobre mi viaje al extranjero y mis experiencias. Hahaha, creo que cuando digo "viaje al extranjero" lo primero que todos piensan es el _jet lag_ ; todos pensarían que tengo problemas al adaptarme al horario, por el sueño y todo eso pero... ¡Para nada! Dios, amo tanto dormir que podría quedarme dormida sobre una piedra (¡Literal!); además no importa dónde esté, si está obscuro y me puedo acomodar, me quedaré dormida dónde sea, lo cual una vez recuerdo me llegó a causar problemas, pues me quedé dormida encima de una rama de un árbol mientras jugaba a las escondidas con Matt (mi queridísimo y bello primo con cubierta de caramelo) y mi madre se asustó tanto al no verme que mandó a mi padre a buscarme ( _Yeah, it was pretty embarrassing_ ). Bueno, dejando eso de lado para seguir contando... Creo que cuando se menciona un viaje fuera del país lo segundo que piensan también es "idioma", ¡pero domino mi inglés muy bien! Obvio tengo acento americano, pero a fin de cuentas mi idioma natal (y puedo presumir que no confundo el _your_ y _you're_ ) y puedo hablarlo bien. Creo que otras cosas que la gente piensa al sacar el tema sería... Comida; sip, qué se come en el país extraño o qué sería más barato comprar, cuál es la comida que se vende en puestos de la calle o cosas así; en este caso no tengo problemas, pues como absolutamente de todo y nada me hace daño, ¡tengo estómago de hierro! ¡Woo-hoo!

Otras cosas creo que sería algo como... Cultura. Aunque para mí cultura significa: ¡Recuerditos! ¡Muchos, muchos recuerditos! Me encanta coleccionar pequeñas cositas, tanto así que mi familia me dice que soy una _hoarder_ , yo realmente no lo creo pero... ¡Allá ellos!

En serio, estoy demasiado emocionada por estar aquí en Londres, lástima que no conozca nada o a nadie aún, pero... ¡Ya verán! ¡Que en cuanto entre a la que sea mi próxima escuela voy a hacer muuuuchos amigos!

Hablando del asunto de la escuela, realmente no tengo idea de qué hacer para mi audición; sí, antes he audicionado para obras de teatro pequeñas y cosas así, ¡pero eso fue en la secundaria! ¡Y obvio estoy nerviosa! No tengo idea de qué hacer, pero algo se me ocurrirá. Espero que la gente de aquí no sea grosera conmigo por ser americana realmente es porque no me gusta pelear, pero si ellos se lo ganan no les dejaré el escape fácil ¡no por nada era la presidenta del club de debate! Además he practicado muhos tipos de defensa personal, boxeo, kick boxing y taekwondo, ¡contra mí una pelea no ganan! Y en todo caso de que pudieran hacerme frente... No por nada era la corredora más rápida de mi equipo de baseball en la preparatoria, HA.

Por otro lado, también me encuentro emocionada, ¡ya quiero ver que aventuras me esperan aquí en Inglaterra! ¡No puedo esperar!

* * *

 **Bien, como pueden ver este es sólo un prólogo, por lo que nuestra historia todavía se encuentra un poco lejos de ser iniciada; aunque no se preocupen, como podrán notar no soy muy fan de los desarrollos largos o tediosos. E incluso no le veo tantos capítulos a esta historia, exagerando le veo unos veinte y eso si alguien la lee, lol (mentira, aunque nadie la leyera igual la continuaría** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ** **).**

 **También me gustaría decir que esta es mi primer historia de esta pareja EN. LA. VIDA. así que un poco de ayuda me vendría genial, cuento con ustedes Eh-hé.** **(๑•͈ᴗ•͈)**

 **Ustedes manden las recomendaciones que quieran (siempre y cuando sean educadas -no importa si me hablan de tú, btw-, si es un insulto o algo se los puedo regresar con creces, oie) y las correcciones en caso de que haya algo que no concuerde en este cap o que esté fuera de lugar -también las faltas ortográficas-, yo con gusto corregiré.**

 **Bien, dejando eso de lado, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos luego! ¡Byebye bi!**

PD: Estaré actualizando irregularmente y por el momento no puedo confirmar cuando subiré el siguiente capítulo. No es mea culpa, culpo a la escuela, a mi musa y a las actividades extracurriculares.


End file.
